


Beso en la punta de los dedos

by HeadlessAngel



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depressed Simon Snow, Depression, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, Not Beta Read, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Pre-Book 2: Wayward Son, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Simon Snow esta acostado sobre el sillón...Advertencia: leves Spoilers de Wayward Son. Lea bajo su propio riesgo
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 7





	Beso en la punta de los dedos

Simon Snow esta acostado sobre el sillón.

Sus ojos estan fijos en la tv, pero dudo que en realidad este prestando atención. En sus manos hay una bolsa de papas que se come en modo automático. Sólo masticar y tragar, sin saborear.

Es un desastre. Mi hermoso desastre, hundido en sus propio mundo oscuro y rompiéndome el corazón.

Esta teniendo uno de sus, cada vez más comunes, días malos. Desde que dejó la terapia ha estado hundiéndose más. Lo más frustrante es que ni Bunce o yo estamos seguros de que hacer.

No es cómo si precisamente enseñaran en la escuela como se debe tratar a una persona deprimida...

Lento, tratando de no asustarlo, me siento en uno de los huecos que su cuerpo deja en el sillón. Sus enormes alas rojas lo cubren, cómo una manta. Su cola me rodea. Ya es algo.

Apoyo una de mis manos en su cadera, mientras que con la otra busco una de las suyas. Sus ojos azules me miran. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle. No se ni cómo empezar.

—Simon... Voy a pedir comida ¿Quieres que te encargue algo?

Sé que es estúpido,pero si no puedo curar su espíritu, al menos puedo cuidar su cuerpo. Me preocupa que sólo coma papitas.

Él me da una débil sonrisa. Al menos, aún le interesa un poco la comida.

—Si por favor Baz, de verdad tengo hambre.

Le doy un apretón y luego me alejo un poco, para hacer la llamada. Cuando regreso, él esta sentado e intentando arreglarse un poco el cabello. No sé cuando fue la ultima vez que se lo cortó.

—¿Quieres hacer algo mientras esperamos?

Hace un par de meses, la pregunta no hubiera sido necesaria: hubiéramos comenzado a besuquearnos a la menor oportunidad. Pero hoy... no sé que es lo que quiera de mi.

—Ven. Acuestate aquí.—dice, señalando sus muslos.

Le hago caso y me recuesto en su regazo, con mis manos sobre mi estómago.(Me muero por tocarlo, pero no sé que tan cómodo esté él hoy) De inmediato, Simon comienza a acariciarme el cabello. Es muy reconfortante.

Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido cuando un impulso me gana y tomo su mano derecha. Siento como se tensa un poco, pero no intenta alejarme. Decido que es una buena señal.

Me llevo su mano a la boca y le doy pequeños besos sobre las puntas los dedos. Lo escucho reír, siento algo cálido por dentro con ese sonido. Por último hago que apoye su mano sobre mi corazón y la sostengo con la mía allí.

Quiero que sepa lo que me provoca, cómo es el único que me hace sentir vivo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, esperado. No sé que es lo que Simon quiere en realidad, pero estoy dispuesto a entregárselo. También ignoro lo que nos depara el futuro, pero me quedaré a su lado sin impotar que pase.

_**Beso en las puntas de los dedos: "Me importas mucho"** _

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Estuve algo triste, me encontré una lista de lo que significa cada tipo de beso y salió esto. Tiene spoilers leves, nada de lo que menciono aqui es realmente importante para la trama, sólo unos cuantos detalles.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
